


【SS生贺】Never Let Me Go

by duguqingxia



Series: Say You Won't Let Go [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 本系列最后一篇，最好按顺序看来着……从去年1月9日写到今年1月9日，总算完结了_(:з」∠)_撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿最后还是扫个雷：如果你不爱看美少年攻·禁欲腹黑·哈利，那就快跑
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Say You Won't Let Go [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484666
Kudos: 23





	【SS生贺】Never Let Me Go

他向来醒得很早，他习惯性地看向身边，波特合着眼睛，一派安然。他有时候忍不住会想，是否在某个深夜波特会突然醒来，或质疑或后悔曾经做出的选择。  
不知过了多久，感觉波特快要醒来，他沉默地合上眼睛。他听着波特起身，穿衣，洗漱，淋浴的水声隔着门闷闷地敲在他的心头。过了片刻，波特走了出来，似乎在他身边停留片刻，不过这并不意味着什么，波特很快就匆匆离去。  
波特总在整座城堡醒来之前离开，说这样可以避免不必要的人撞见。他们已经维持了半年多的地下关系，或许只有波特那个头发乱蓬蓬的朋友隐隐猜到几分。  
身边少了一人，他觉得很快冷了下来。他掀开毯子下床，完成每天的常例梳洗。现在还在圣诞假期，许是因为战后，今年学生无人留校，整所学校空空荡荡，所以波特真是担心遇见谁吗？他知道他毫无根据，只是忍不住地胡思乱想。动乱战火后的团聚与这来之不易的平静，波特又想与谁共享……  
他走出浴室，发现地上掉了一张纸条。他确定那不是他的东西。  
他回过神来的时候发现距离他从书架上取出书来坐进沙发里已经过了大半个小时，却一个字也没有看进去。大概漫长的圣诞假期实在让人无事可做，他的心思总是飘到那张字条上去。  
他放下书，从口袋里拿出那张字条。  
黑潭快乐沙滩游乐园。【注1】  
波特去找“快乐”了吗？  
他从衣柜里找出一套他最得体的西装。不，他不打算做些什么。他只想看看是谁最后赢得了波特。  
找到那里的时候，他一眼看见波特坐在游乐园外咖啡店的露天座位里，正和服务员说着什么。那是一个年轻漂亮的女服务员，和他全然不同的类型。  
波特和女生说话时总是显得有些笨拙，然而这种生涩反倒容易叫人心生好感。他的理智告诉他，他的位置过于醒目。只是看着两人，他僵硬地站在原地，迈不开腿。  
“抱歉，借过一下。”  
波特循声朝他的方向看了过来。他设想过波特任何的表情，或者愤怒或者蔑视。不是其中任何的一种。波特笑了起来，就是那个总是令他心跳加速的笑容，露着一口洁白的牙齿。他总是奇怪，一个经历过残酷战争的人如何还能保留这样无忧无虑的笑容。那个笑容过于快乐，他一时没有反应过来。  
波特走到他的面前：“吃过早饭了吗？”  
他刚想说没有，但是越过波特肩头，他看见刚才那个服务员正好奇地看着他们，话到嘴边成了：“是的。”  
“那么我们走吧。”  
他们并肩走着，他的脑海里不断回想着刚才他无意中听见服务员的自言自语。  
“和爸爸一起来游乐园？真是奇怪……”  
他打量着他们的穿着。波特穿着一件夹克衫，里面套着一件朴素得看起来有些简陋的白衬衫，还有一条毫无特色的麻瓜牛仔裤。这样数九隆冬的时候，波特却好像热得要命。梅林，波特看上去的确该死的火热。他的西装在游乐园里看起来实在过于正式，还带着几分老气——他的思路停了下来。他总是避免想到和年纪有关的事情，仿佛这样一来他们之间的年龄差距就能消失不见一样。  
“什……”  
他回过神来的时候他感觉自己正在上升，他下意识侧过头看向波特。  
波特好像说了什么，但是被淹没在迭起的尖叫声中。失重感仿佛山呼海啸般袭来，他的五脏六腑被挤压成一团，脸颊被疾风刮得生疼。  
等到他的双脚再次回到地面，他决定这种经历他绝不想要再来一次。  
“真想再来一次！”  
“太棒了！”  
那些兴奋的声音喧闹嘈杂，他只觉得腿软。波特站在离他不远的地方，他找不到可以扶的地方，他只能勉力稳住自己，不至于倒下。这时他唯一庆幸的是，他没有吃早餐，并不会更加毫无形象地呕吐出来。  
“你还好吗？”波特犹豫地问。  
“……是的。”  
波特蹙着俊逸的眉头站在一边打量着他。他知道他是一个容易扫人兴致的人。他总能轻易毁掉任何美妙的场合。  
真是一个糟糕的早晨。

他们坐在沙滩边的长凳上，海鸥排成一排站在栏杆上。沉默陪伴着他们。这种平静却让他感到慌张。他设想过的那些结局里，波特想要终止这段关系之前总是这样沉默平静的开场。他知道波特是个善良的人，不愿意伤害他的感情。他怀疑着波特正在思考如何开口。仿佛接下去任何一秒波特都可能提到此事，他心惊胆战地等着。  
波特真的开始说话的时候，他反而没有听见。或许因为沉浸在自己的思维里，也或许因为他本能排斥着他可能听到的话，波特又说了一遍之后他才慢慢反应过来。  
“我去买份薯条。你也想要一份吗？”  
他没有回答，波特当成拒绝。波特带回一份薯条，还给他带了一杯黑咖啡。波特拿起一根薯条，蘸上一些白色的酱汁。梅林禁止他吧，那些动作让他想起那些旖旎片段。许是他的目光过于灼烈，波特看向了他。  
“你想尝尝吗？”  
这个，不了。那个，是的。  
他料想他不能责怪自己总是想着那些事情，如果不是因为他们最近一次密切相处已经远在三天之前的话。  
波特咬下一截，挑起了眉。波特拿着手中残余的薯条又蘸了一些酱汁，全部塞进嘴里。他诅咒着紧紧盯着波特看的自己。波特叹了一口气，苦笑着摇摇头。  
“实在不是我的口味。”  
他搞不清楚波特只是在说薯条，还是别有深意。  
“我从不知道居然有人能把薯条做得这么难吃，大概游乐园里不曾缺少顾客吧，所以食物的味道也就无关紧要起来。”  
或许和他的心境有关，他总是忍不住把那些寻常的语句分解开来想要找出波特真正想要表达的含义。  
“其实这是达利最喜欢的游乐园，德思礼一家常常来到这里，而我只能留在碗柜里。这家薯条店也是我听他一直谈起的。说起来，我曾在《贝姨》里读到过一段话，为了初见世面的时期曾经眼热过的东西，人们总能闹出许多荒唐笑料。大约今天我也做了可笑的事。就像这份薯条，其实完全没有我想象中那样值得羡慕。”【注2】  
波特带着笑意看进他的眼睛，仿佛等他说些什么，但是他并不知道应该说些什么。他的确看过那本书，丑陋的贝姨恋慕上了英俊的雕塑家。他们之间的情景倒是类似书上，他嘲讽似的想着。  
“只能扔掉了吗？”  
这时一只海鸥扑棱着翅膀落到他们附近。波特扔下一根薯条，海鸥毫不怕人地立刻啄来吃了。波特把整包薯条撒在地上，越来越多的海鸥飞将过来抢食。波特站起身来，侧脸看向身后的他。暗色的海水，淡色的天空，金色的夕阳余屑洒落那张脸上，身后那片白茫茫的纷飞的翅膀衬得波特好像是个路过人间的天神。  
“走吧，我们找家小酒店吃顿晚饭。”波特微微皱眉，低头看着他不停打颤的双手，“怎么，还是觉得冷吗？”  
手中那杯咖啡早已不再温热，他满心想着刚才那句。  
又在什么时候波特就会把他扔掉呢？  
真是一个糟糕得很的下午。

他们来到一家宾客满座的酒吧。他们之间没有交谈，气氛已经足够僵硬。隐隐绰绰的目光向着波特投去，波特恍然不觉，他却如坐针毡。这时一个身影走过，掉下一个什么。  
“嘿，等等……”  
但是那个身影似乎没有察觉自己掉了东西，自顾自地快步离去了。就在波特站起身来想要追上去时，他对波特说了这个夜晚的第一句话。  
“我想，这就是给你的。”  
波特停下动作看向了他，他希望他脸上的表情没有出卖他的心情。波特的目光转向桌上那样多出来的东西。那是一张不知道从哪里撕下来又被对折过的纸片，字迹龙飞凤舞，显然是个受过良好教育的人。  
“我的朋友觉得你很可爱，这是她的电话号码：xxxxxxxxxx。”  
波特摊开纸条，好像为了看得更加清楚一些，这时他们看到了下半部分。  
“如果你是gay，这是我的电话号码：xxxxxxxxxx。”【注3】  
“可是这两个人我都没有见到，我也不知道哪个更加符合我的口味，我该打给谁呢？”波特似乎并不在意他的回答，自己说了下去，“或许两个都约，只是不知道他们会同意吗？”  
波特毫不顾忌地当着他的面直接把纸张揣进口袋。  
真是一个糟糕极了的傍晚。

他昏昏沉沉地躺在沙发上，半梦半醒之间他听见波特的低语。  
“先换上睡衣吗？”  
“不……”  
他觉得自己摄入了过量的酒精。因为童年时期看够了他父亲喝完酒后各种模样，他对酒精从来没有好的印象。今天，一半原因是他心情欠佳，一半原因是他想要……彻底放纵一次。  
一切全部结束之前的最后一次狂欢。  
他把波特拽到自己身上，波特裹着淡淡酒香的呼吸吹拂在他的脸颊上，叫他一阵战栗。瞧瞧他吧，在他为之痴迷的男人面前浑身颤抖，好像他和那些自称为“哈利·波特迷”狂热无脑的追捧者们别无二致。  
他虔诚地吻上那双迷人绿眸之间的眉心。波特愣了片刻，自然地接过了主动权。波特找到了他的嘴唇，他渴求着贴了上去，像是沙漠苦行的旅人终于饮下数日来的第一口清澈泉水那样清爽、凉快、沁人心脾。  
“你把这瓶醒酒魔药喝了，再睡一会。”  
波特替他盖上毯子，转身就往门外走去。他反应过来，浑身只觉寒彻刺骨。   
他还在期待什么呢？  
这个结局，终于还是来了。  
他合上眼睛，药效发作，睡意袭来，他任由它与绝望一起，笼罩了他。  
等他在一团漆黑里醒来之后，酒后的燥热和冲动已经全然无踪，只剩下冰冷和战栗伴随着他。  
真是一个糟糕透顶的夜晚。

“醒了？”  
波特坐在另一侧的沙发上，眼光温柔。  
跪倒在波特脚下，他几近绝望地用口腔把波特那物含进口腔。他的嘴唇围绕着波特的根处，感受着它在他的口腔底部的震动。  
至少波特没有拒绝，他这么想着，一簇热泪从他的眼角滑落。  
“你可以射，这是你应得的。”  
波特错估了他的眼泪，虽然他的确饥渴难耐，但这不是此时此刻最让他感到绝望的事情。他的小问题完全可以忽略不计，他迫切地只想侍奉波特直到射进他的嘴里，仿佛那样才能证明他还留有一些剩余价值。  
起码这次他没有失败。  
拉上拉链，波特刚刚张口想要说些什么，他先行打断了。  
“求你，我可以像刚才那样一直温暖你，在你办公的时间也可以，我会待在你的桌子底下，或者，你也可以凭着你的喜好使用我……”  
波特一把将他捞进怀里，他跨坐在波特腿上。他能感受到波特腿部健壮结实的肌肉。他还来不及为这种姿势感到羞耻，他就被吻住了。他尽情品尝着波特口腔红酒残余的醇厚与苦涩。  
“如果刚才的事让你沮丧，不要多虑。”波特贴着他的额头对他低语，“我只是不想借着你喝醉了趁虚而入。”  
一种紧张感从他的肩头卸下。  
“告诉我，你还为了什么感到情绪低落？”  
波特顿了一顿，他垂下眼睛没有说话。  
“那么让我先说，我不该带你去坐云霄飞车。我下意识地想要把我最喜欢的送你，完全忘了你对此不感兴趣。下次约会我一定选个你不那么排斥的地方……”  
一个单词吸引了他的注意，他发觉自己的喉咙干痛，或许那是醉酒的后遗症。  
“约、约会？”  
他不知道这是一场约会，或许一路上见到过他们的人也不会认为这是一场约会。这样一个英俊男人能和他扯上什么关系呢？阴沉，古板，无趣……  
“你不知道这是一场约会？”波特笑着反问，他才知道自己把心事说出了口。“那么你看到我留的字条后来找我的时候以为我们去游乐园是做什么？”  
“留给我的……”  
意识到了什么，波特脸上的笑意逐渐收敛。  
“你以为这是我写给别人的，是我不小心掉了的，对吗？”  
这简直是陈述句，梅林，波特真是把他看透了。  
不该怪他多疑或是缺乏安全感，波特过分耀眼，每个将会成为波特的情人少不得都会有这样敏感的时候。你最好还是认命吧，他嘲讽似的想着。  
“我以为我表现得已经相当明显了，我很少对人谈起德思礼一家的事情，包括罗恩和赫敏。你之前说想要了解我的‘每个部分’，我当真了。当然，如果你改变了主意……”  
“没有。”  
“让我来告诉你一些事情，”波特抬起他的下巴，与他对视，“我觉得你……很吸引人。”  
“而我觉得这很令人难以信服。”他的心脏紧缩起来，他只希望他的语气平静如常。  
那些手指划到他的领口，仔细地解开他外套每一颗纽扣。  
“看看你吧，穿得这么正式，整整一天我一直想着把你搞成一团糟……”  
“……可是你没有触碰我，今天早些时候。”  
“在公开场合吗？这会公开我们的关系。虽说我很乐意，不过如果你还没有下定决心，我将一直闭口不言。”  
波特说着，手上一直不停，他的外套已经被扔到一边。  
“公开……是的……这……很合理……”  
很快，他的衬衫纽扣也被解开，略带薄茧的手掌抚过他的锁骨、胸口、小腹。他还想说些什么表达他的同意，那些绝妙的手指突然找到了他，隔着布料富有技巧地上下玩弄，细碎的呻吟让他无法说出其他的完整句子。他只能靠近过去，直到亲密无间地紧贴在波特身上，希望他的感觉能被知晓。  
“你以为我总是无动于衷吗，每当我看着你害羞又急切地为我打开身体，自愿又顺从？所有人都会知道我是世上最幸运的人，如果有人没有这么认为，那么用你的话来说，人们应当为他大脑功能严重受损表示同情。”  
波特的话让他心神震动，他无法相信波特真的想要他。一个像他这样的人，下错过这么多决定、做错过这么多事情的人。他一直不曾认为这个世上可能出现一个会对他抱有浪漫想法的人，更不要说是这个集魔法界万千宠爱于一身的救世主。他以为那永远只会是他一个遥不可及的幻想。  
波特挪开了手，他遗憾地叹息一声。  
“我买了一些东西，想看看吗？”  
波特不知从哪拿出一只盒子，他伸手接过，打开盖子。里面静静躺着一个金属的小玩意，他看不出它的用途。  
“送给我的？”  
“是的，上面刻着你的姓名缩写。”  
他突然觉得脸色爆红，他的确看到了那浅浅的SS字样，不过他的第一反应竟是以为那代表着“性奴”【注4】。或许他潜意识里一直认为他适合这个身份。  
“那么，你愿意让我把它们用在你的身上吗？”  
他清了清喉咙：“请便。”  
“明天早上开始，除非必要的生理需要，它会一直待在你身体恰当的位置上，我会确保这一点。大约你还不知道它的作用，让我提前透露一些给你。这些，”波特摩挲着环状的部分，“会同时锁住你的阴茎和睾丸，并且支撑它们，保持你的勃起。”  
单凭想象，就已叫他面红耳赤。  
“不过这有什么要紧的呢？料想不会有人察觉的，你总是穿着宽大的长袍。”波特微微笑着，“至于另外半个部分，就不需要我多介绍了。”  
只消一眼，他就知道那个蛋状部分是一个肛塞，也清楚它会待在哪个‘恰当的位置’。  
“这里有个暗扣，可用魔法拆卸下来，”波特的指尖划过连接部分带有弧度的小棍，“或许下次约会，我会突然把你推进暗巷，拆解后面这里。因为你将时时刻刻地带着它，我插入你时完全不用替你准备什么。没错，这不正是它的作用吗？”波特凑近他的耳边，放缓语速，“这不正是你的作用吗？”  
一阵兴奋流经他的脊柱，他合上眼，嘴唇微微张开，喘息起来。  
“人们将会知道我们的关系，是的，但是他们不会知道他们其实对我们的关系依然毫无概念，更不会知道我如何超乎寻常地拥有你的身体、你的心神，你的’每个部分’都属于我……”  
那些语句之中蕴藏着的让人无法忽视的强烈占有让他几近昏厥。  
“现在，我们到卧室去，让我‘凭着我的喜好使用你’。”  
话音刚落，他感觉到他的背脊触碰到了柔软的床垫。睁开眼睛，他对上波特带笑的眉眼。  
“不过在此之前，希望今天还没有过去，”波特施了一个时间咒，1月9日23:58，“那么，生日快乐。”  
是的，他从未如此快乐。  
END

【注1】：这个游乐园在冬季其实是不开放的……随便看看不要深究_(:з」∠)_  
【注2】：“在童年或是初见世面的时期，我们往往不知不觉的，自己造好一个模型。一个银行的跑街，走进东家的客厅，就梦想要有一间同样的客厅。如果二十年后他发了财，他在家所撑的考究场面，决不是时行的款式，而是他当年眼热的，过时的那一套。因妒羡往事而造成的种种笑料，我们无法完全知道，也不知道为了这一类暗中的竞争，在模仿偶像、费尽气力做前人影子的时候，闹过多少荒唐的事。”——巴尔扎克《贝姨》  
【注3】：我在汤不热还是twitter上看到某人的亲身经历，不得不说这人绝对已经是人生赢家了_(:з」∠)_  
【注4】：我也是偶然发现Severus Snape的首字母缩写和sex slave的首字母缩写是一样的哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
